


The start of a Rebellion

by BattyMonkey



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Walter is a Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyMonkey/pseuds/BattyMonkey
Summary: Every rebellion needs a strong start, what better way to kick things off than a threesome?





	The start of a Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Written from old memory from the game, not beta-read (yes, I know my verb tense is atrocious) 
> 
> My hero was named Conner ( lover of hounds ) mainly to stop overuse of hero or prince.

 

‘Babysitting,’ he grumped as he drug the small child behind him. ‘Lost in the woods, find my baby,’ he mocked in his mind as they trudged down the mountains towards Brightwall. They would not make it before nightfall and he groaned again as he realized they would have to set camp soon. He glared at the little girl when she giggled. Eve, if he remembered her name correctly. His dog, Scout, didn’t share his annoyance at the girl’s presence. He jumped and ran around the girl’s legs and nipped as she laughed.

     He was trying to gather a rebellion, raise an army. Instead he was trekking through the snow covered Mistpeak mountains to return a lost girl to her mother.

     “Mr. Hero, let’s play. I spy with my little eye…something that begins with S.”

     “Snow, you see snow.” He glanced back at her and frowned. “And don’t call me Mr. Hero.”

      The girl’s head and shoulders drooped but she didn’t say anything else.

       “We will put up camp here,” he grumbled as the sun set over the mountain top. It was cold anyway but with the sun gone, the temperatures would drop fast. The child was not dressed to overnight outside. A fire would attract any mercenaries nearby but as he noticed the girl begin to shiver, he realized that he didn’t have much of a choice.

      “Stay here. I am going to get something to start a fire with.” The girl nodded and then looked away. He sighed and walked into the woods. He had been grumpy and short with her. He didn’t much care for kids. He was expected to have them as part of the royal line, more so now that Logan had become such a tyrant. An heir would be important if he could overthrow his brother.

      “My brats won’t be ones to go wandering off into the woods at night for damn sure.” He assured himself as he broke off some low limbs. A few more and he would have enough to start a fire with his gauntlet.

      “EEEEeeeeee!”

      The scream came from behind him, back towards where he had started camp. The girl was in trouble. He heard his dog bark and growl as he raced through the woods back to her, hoping he would reach the small clearing before something terrible happened.

      As he got closer, he could hear other growls. The wolves found them. Another shriek from the girl pushed him to pull his rifle from his back, dropped and aimed as he broke through the clearing. Two shots rang out as the girl cowered. The wolves dropped, and he rushed to her. Blood covered her arm but otherwise she looked unhurt. He pulled her to his chest as more wolves appeared around them.

      “Please don’t let them eat me.” She cried as she clung to his shirt. Something about the urgency and desperation struck him. He was all that stood between her and death and she knew it.

      “Stay close,” he whispered.

      There were too many wolves. He could see several surrounding them, their eyes reflecting in the moonlight and their growls loud in his ears.

      The prince glanced down at his young charge. Her small scared eyes met his. He could feel her body tremble against his. His magic flared around them. She would know who he was but if the wolves killed them both, his identity would not matter. His rebellion would never happen, his brother would lead Albion to ruin and the great kingdom of his father would perish. He would not allow it.

      Blue light surrounded him and Eve as he unleashed the power of his Will. Howls of pain rang out as the wolves were electrocuted. A few short bursts of power to finish off the last of the predators and they were alone in the quiet forest again. Eve didn’t move away from him, her small hands still tightly tangled in his shirt. He could feel the warmth as her blood soak through his clothing. The bite looked angry, but it was not too deep.

      “They are gone. It is okay now,” he told her. Slowly her head tilted up towards him.

      “You saved me,” she breathed.

      “Again,” he added as he put his hand on her shoulders to move her away.

      “No!” she cried out as she clung tighter to him.

      “Shh, shh, it is okay now. The wolves are gone,” he tried to assure her.

      “No, we are not safe,” she sobbed.

      The prince sighed, his arms coming down to hold the child in comfort. “No, but I won’t let anything happen to you,” he found himself promising. The corners of her tiny mouth turned up in the slightest of smiles.

      “Ever?”

      “Ever. I will take care of you.”

      He dozed off, the young girl tucked against him. His dweller gear just enough to keep them both warm. He felt her trace over the tattoos on his arm and held her tighter for it.

 

 

 

      The remaining trek back to Brightwall passed quickly and Conner was thankful. He had dressed Eve’s bite wound but could tell the child was in pain.

      “Stop touching it. We will be to Brightwall soon and a real doctor can look at it.” He growled at her as she tried to look under the cloth dressing.

     “It hurts. And the healer is stupid.” She told him. He couldn’t stop the chuckle. Eve wasn’t wrong.

      “He will keep you from losing the arm to infection.” Eve nodded at the logic but pouted.

      An hour later and they were within sight of the large stone walls of Brightwall.

      “Mummy! Mummy! There’s my mummy!” the child squealed as she dropped Conner’s hand and raced towards the woman. Lilly the villager cried as her daughter launched into her arms.

      “My daughter! You brought my Eve back to me.” She wept and hugged the child. “How can I ever repay you?”

      Conner looked the woman over. Three days in the wild looking for and then retrieving the girl. It wasn’t long, but the swell of her breasts over the top of her corset caught his eyes. She paused as she caught his stare and smiled. He met her eyes with heat and slowly she nodded.

      “Eve, go into town and get your arm looked at.” Lilly spoke softly, a smile as her daughter ran off.

      “The return of my daughter is worth more than just this,” she said as she trailed a hand over her hip.

      “Then I shall give you another.”

      “Daughter?”

      Conner smiled. “You have a house, room to grow and no husband since Logan’s last raid through these parts.”

      “That doesn’t sound like a marriage proposal to me.”

      “It isn’t,”

      “Then what are your terms?”

      Conner looked back towards Brightwall. The rebellion would not start here, the actual fighting may not even reach this far but Logan’s grip on the town was firm. He needed an in. A wedge to keep tabs on the resident’s feelings.

       “Let’s check on Eve, then we will talk.”

       Later that night, Conner, Lilly, and Sir Walter sat at the table in Lilly’s small kitchen. Eve stayed the night at the town infirmary which freed the adults to discuss the true nature of things.

       “A rebellion…” breathed Lilly, sinking back in her chair.

       “It is necessary, Logan must be stopped before he runs the kingdom into ruin,” assured Sir Walter. Lilly nodded. “The people can not go on like this. The taxes and bandits alone are too much. His new soldiers in town and now the shut down of the library, how will our children learn?”

       “They will learn in the schools that we build once I am on the throne. I know I can’t promise that all the taxes will go away but I can promise that I will work towards setting this kingdom right.”

      Lilly smiled. “The prince found my lost little girl.”

      “And the prince still wants something for his work.”

      Lilly had the decency to blush and Sir Walter chuckled.

      “You can stay here, use my house and I will be your ears in the town.” She told them. That was it, they would have their in to the town, the rumors and plans would reach their ears even while they fought elsewhere. Sir Walter nodded, a smile visible under the bushy mustache.

      “Now on to the fun stuff…” she whispered, her eyes on Conner’s.

      Sir Walter’s eyes widened just a bit and he stood.

      “I will leave you kids to it then,” he muttered as he took a step towards the door.

      Lilly reached up as the bushy man walked past her, grabbing his arm but her eyes stayed on the prince’s.

      “I… if you are open to… such things, I would like you to stay.”

      Walter paused, his eyes wide as he glanced from Lilly to Conner. The prince wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

      “Think you can keep up old man?” he teased at his mentor. Walter huffed.

      “Boy, I was having threesomes since before you were even born.”

      Conner laughed and reached over to place a hand on Lilly’s thigh. Her dress was less formal than the one she wore earlier and he could feel the heat from her body through the thinner fabric.

     “Show me how it's done then.” Conner laughed. Walter shook his head but turned back to them. His large hands braced on each of Lilly’s shoulders. Conner could feel the tremor that ran through her at his touch. Walter leaned to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear.

     “Are you certain this is what you want? We have your full consent?”

     Lilly panted and her eyes glued to the table in front of her. She nodded but that was not good enough for Walter.

     “Say it out loud, woman.” His voice was not raised but held a commanding tone that Conner knew from training. It made his cock twitch as he waited for Lilly’s answer.

     “Yes, I consent. Only then did her eyes leave the prince’s. She looked up to where Walter towered over her.

    “I want you… both.”

 

 

Conner slid to his knees in front of Lilly as she twisted in her chair, hands on the older man’s belt. Conner’s cock throbbed, straining against his trousers as he heard the clink of Walter’s metal buckles hit the floor. As a boy, he heard the maids whisper of Walter’s dominance and control. Now he couldn’t wait to see it in action. The thought of playing a more passive role in this was oddly appealing to the prince. He had lead groups of men through fights with Hollow Men and took down bandits and wolves to clear trade throughout parts of the kingdom. It would be nice to turn that control over to someone he trusted as much as he did the older man.

     “Undress me,” he ordered. His voice was firm, strong but not bossy or mean. Conner turned his attention from Lilly removing Walter’s clothes and instead pulled up the layers of cloth that draped from her skirt. She wore no bloomers and he nearly came in his trousers at the thought of dinner and their earlier meeting carrying on with her in such a state.

     “So naughty,” Conner praised as he kissed and nipped at her inner thigh. She moaned as the prince teased her before Walter reached to thump his head.

     “Pleasure her boy. Wet her well so that we both may enjoy her body.”

     Conner shivered as he spread Lilly’s legs further. His eyes never left Walter as Lilly pulled his massive cock from his pants. The maids had not lied. The other man’s cock was thick and hung heavy. He slid his fingers along Lilly’s soft folds as he watched her lips part. Her pink tongue darted out to lick at the shiny bead at Walter’s tip.

     “Take me into your mouth woman, do not tease,” growled Walter, his voice alone made his partners shake. His bell-end disappeared into Lilly’s mouth, the soft sucking sounds filled the room as Conner worked on Lilly’s cunt. Lilly in turn worked her mouth around Walter’s cock. One of the older man’s hands came up to grip her hair, tangling in her curls. The other, to Conner’s surprise, gripped his own head. It pushed the younger man towards Lilly’s core and reminded him of his task. With new drive he worked on her folds, licking and spreading the slick.

     “Everywhere, boy. I want her back passage ready for me,” urged Walter, his voice showing the hints of his strain. Conner shivered at the implications, buggery was still outside his experience. Walter’s commanding nature left him almost breathless to try it. He knew the plan lay in him shagging Lilly, hopefully weighting her with a baby. For the kingdom indeed, he thought as he slide a finger over her puckered arse. His tongue dipped deep in her quim as he circled his finger again. He could hear the soft whimpers from Lilly as she gagged on Walter’s cock. She rocked her hips forward against his face as he pressed the finger inward. Tight. It was the only word he could think of as he slide his finger further. He pressed again and Lilly tore her mouth off to shout out.

     “It burns,” she warned but her voice wrecked. Her breaths came in pants and Walter didn’t give her much time to recover before pushing his cock between her lips again.

     “Easy on her boy,” warned Walter but Conner just shook his head. He had never prepared a woman for this, not for something like Walter’s cock for sure. He heard the older man sigh and a slight pop as he pulled from Lilly’s mouth. He glanced up as the man walked away from them.

     “Walter, show me?” Conner asked. He reached behind him to grab a small dishrag from the table to wipe his face and beard of Lilly’s slick. She looked utterly fucked out, if not a little tender.

    “What do you think I am doing, boy?” snapped the older man as he grabbed a small flask from the kitchen. Lilly watched them both but said nothing, only moaning slightly as Conner continued to trace his fingers along her cunt.

     “In here,” mumbled Walter as he moved towards Lilly’s bedroom. The other two were quick to follow, Lilly leaning on Conner a little and Conner walking bent over to protect his own cock from getting pinched.

     “Get on your knees,” Walter commanded and Lilly didn’t question, sliding out of her skirts and positioning on the bed. Walter climbed on behind her and motioned for Conner to join him. He didn’t talk as he gently stroked over Lilly’s hole a few times before drizzling the cooking oil from the flask. Lilly squeaked a little at the first touch of the oil but as Walter massaged it over her cleft, her squeaks  turned to moans of pleasure. Soon she was rocking back towards his hand.

     “Here.” Walter held out the flask of oil to Conner. “Smear it on your fingers.”

     Conner did as he was ask, tensing when Walter grabbed his hand and guided them towards Lilly’s arse.

    “Easy now, gentle with her.”

     Slower this time, Conner was able to slide one finger in to the knuckle.

     “Good, good. Now work her from there. She will tell you when she is ready for more.” Instructed Walter as Conner moved his finger from side to side, bending it a little as he felt the tiny ring of muscle relax. It was not long before Lilly was rocking again, her moans louder than before, her body pushing back on his fingers.

    “Give her more,” Walter pleaded. Conner glanced back to see the older man palm himself. His thick, sword-roughened hands pulling tight on his cock as he watched his apprentice's fingers slide further into the woman they would share soon.

    Her arse stretched and ready, Walter laid down on his back beside Lilly. His fingers still ran along his cock, lightly stroking as he watched Lilly pour a little more oil on her hand. Walter’s head tilted back in pleasure as she stroked him, coating him again with the oil before she leaned up on her knees.

     “Come’ere,” he told her as he slapped at her thigh. She straddled him, rubbing her wet muff over his cock before he pressed for her to turn away from him.

    “I want your arse,” he choked out. Conner helped balance her as she positioned him and slide Walter in her tight hole.

     “Gods abov', she is so tight,” praised Walter. Conner stood at the foot of the bed and groped Lilly’s breast, pulling and fondling as she adjusted to Walter.

      “Suck me,” Conner pleaded as Walter started to rock up into her ass. Lilly nodded and leaned forward, licking his shaft a few times before taking him fully in her mouth. Walter buggered her arse as she sucked Conner’s cock. The prince knew he would not last long. Walter’s short, breathy pants and Lilly’s gagging sounds were bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

     “Do you want the prince to fill you?” whispered Walter as he drove up harder. Lilly nodded, gasping as Walter’s thrusts lifted her.

     Conner grinned at the invite and leaned Lilly back over Walter as he joined them on the bed. Walters stomach to Lilly’s back, the older man groped her breasts as Conner readied to enter her. He had never joined in like this before but Walter caught his eye and nodded. Carefully he pushed in, his cock smaller than Walter’s but still squeezed tight in her channel. The added pressure from her filled arse was almost too much and he gripped his base tight, willing his body to cool before he shot off too soon. Lilly was mindless at being filled with the two men, her moans and gasps louder now than before.

     “C’mon boy, she is gagging for it.”

     Conner released himself and drove deep. He snapped his hips relentlessly as Lilly screamed in pleasure. He heard Walter’s shout but was too far gone to worry with the old man. His balls tightened as he sped up, fucking her at a blistering speed as his end approached. He stilled as he came, his seed spurting hard and deep into her womb. He could feel another pulsing, just off rhythm of his own but couldn't determine, nor did he care, who else was coming. He leaned over them both and panted, his hips picking up a small rock as his muscles relaxed.

     The three of them panted for a few minutes, the slow rocking that kept Conner’s cock hard the only movement. He knew he could go again if his partners were up for it. The sweat beaded on Walter’s brow exposed how tiring the activity had been on the older soldier.

      Walter’s warm chuckle rolled over them as the larger man slipped from Lilly’s body.

     “Don’t wear her out yet. This will not be a fast won war.” Chuckled the old warrior. Lilly, for her own was panting, her face turned to gently nuzzle into Walter’s beard. Conner laughed a little and bent to kiss at her cheek. They made an odd pile of people but Walter was right, the war was barely getting started and these moments of pleasure would not come frequently. Logan’s kingdom would fall and as the new king of Albion, Conner knew he would restore it to the glory his father had enjoyed. Once the feeling returned to his legs of course.


End file.
